2ª Temporada
Este artigo contém o sumário dos episódios da segunda temporda de LOST. Os novos episódios começaram a ir ao ar em 21 de setembro de 2005. As datas originais de estréia nos EUA estão listadas para cada episódio. Para datas em outras redes de televião ou outros países, veja datas de estréia de Lost. O recebedor de várias indicações ao Emmy LOST retorna para uma segunda temporada de ação, mistério e aventura -- que continuará mostrando o melhor e o pior das pessoas que estão perdidas. O grupo de amigos, família, inimigo, estranhos devem continuar a trabalhar juntos contra a cruel tempestade e duro terreno se quiserem manter-se vivos. Mas a medida do que eles descobriram durante os mais de 40 dias na ilha, perigo e mistérios aparecem atrás de todos os cantos, e aqueles que pensaram que podiam ser confiáveis podem se voltar contra eles. Até os heróis tem segredos. Veja também: Lost 1ª Temporada, Lost 3ª Temporada A 2ª temporada focou-se nos mistérios da ilha. Maiores pontos inclusos: * A escotilha, os números, e apertar o botão, que parecem ter sido resolvidos no final da temporada. * Os sobreviventes da cauda do avião, cujas histórias começaram e terminaram na temporada, com a exceção de Mr. Eko e Bernard. * Os Outros, especialmente incluindo Tom "Barbudo" e o falso Henry Gale. * A Iniciativa Dharma e outras Estações. Episódios da 2ª Temporada '--' "Destination Lost" 01 "Man of Science, Man of Faith" 02 "Adrift" 03 "Orientation" 04 "Everybody Hates Hugo" 05 "...And Found" 06 "Abandoned" 07 "The Other 48 Days" 08 "Collision" 09 "What Kate Did" '--' "Lost: Revelation" 10 "The 23rd Psalm" 11 "The Hunting Party" 12 "Fire + Water" 13 "The Long Con" 14 "One of Them" 15 "Maternity Leave" 16 "The Whole Truth" 17 "Lockdown" 18 "Dave" 19 "S.O.S." '--' "Lost: Reckoning" 20 "Two for the Road" 21 "?" 22 "Three Minutes" 23 "Live Together, Die Alone" (2-hr Season Finale) Man of Science, Man of Faith *'Data original de estréia:' 21 de Setembro de 2005 *'Flashback': Jack *'Escrito por:' Damon Lindelof *'Dirigido por:' Jack Bender A segunda temporada começa aonde os sobreviventes tinham encerrado com Jack, Locke e outros abrindo a escotilha e descobrindo o que tem lá em baixo. Um dos sobreviventes é escolhido para descer a mistoriosa escotilha, e Shannon se encontra de forma assustadora com um rosto familiar na floresta. Adrift *'Data original de estréia:' 28 de Setembro de 2005 *'Flashback:' Michael *'Escrito por:' Steven Maeda e Leonard Dick *'Dirigido por:' Stephen Williams Com o seqüestro de Walt fresco em suas mentes, sua jangada destruída, e Jin desaparecido, Michael e Sawyer lutam por suas vidas no meio do nada no oceano e descobrem um novo predador no mar agitado. Enquanto isso em terra, Locke precisa descer na escotilha quando Kate se perde la dentro. Jack também não está tão atrás de Locke quando ele decide entrar na escotilha. Finalmente, os flashbacks revelam mais da conturbada relação de Michael com sua ex-namorada Susan e seu bebê Walt, na medida que eles brigam pela custódia de Walt e Michael desiste. Orientation *'Data original de estréia:' 5 de Outubro de 2005 *'Flashback:' John Locke *'Escrito por:' Javier Grillo-Marxuach e Craig Wright *'Dirigido por:' Jack Bender Jack, Locke e Kate aprendem mais segredos sobre a escotilha. Enquanto isso, depois de serem espancados e capturados, Sawyer, Michael e Jin desejam saber se os seus captores também são sobreviventes ou são os temidos "Outros". Flashbacks revelam mais do passado de Locke nesse espisódio, tanto quanto a introdução de Helen (atriz convidada, Katey Segal) que sacode as coisas até mais de sua personalidade. Everybody Hates Hugo *'Data original de estréia:' 12 de Outubro de 2005 *'Flashback:' Hurley *'Escrito por:' Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz *'Dirigido por:' Alan Taylor Hurley se esforça com uma determinada tarefa dentro da escotilha, enquanto ele relembra de memórias perturbantes de sua vida antes do acidente. Enquanto isso, Sawyer, Michael e Jin conhecem a identidade de seus captores na ilha. Claire descobre uma importante peça de informação sobre o destino da jangada. ...And Found *'Data original de estréia:' 18 de Outubro de 2005 *'Flashback:' Jin e Sun *'Escrito por:' Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse *'Dirigido por:' Stephen Williams Michael entra na floresta sozinho determinado a achar Walt, mas descobre que ele não está sozinho. Enquanto isso, Sawyer e Jin são ordenados pelos seus captores para levá-los ao seu acampamento, e Sun procura freneticamente por sua aliança desaparecida. Abandoned *'Data original de estréia:' 9 de Novembro de 2005 *'Flashback:' Shannon *'Escrito por:' Elizabeth Sarnoff *'Dirigido por:' Adam Davidson A ferida de Sawyer se torna uma ameaça para sua vida, enquanto ele, Michael e Jin fazem seu caminho através do interior da ilha com os sobreviventes da cauda do avião. Enquanto isso, Shannon é mais uma vez assustada com visões de Walt, e Charlie sente ciúmes do interesse de Locke em Claire. Esse episódio era originalmente programado para ir ao ar no dia 26 de Outubro, mas foi substituído por "Adrift". Source The Other 48 Days *'Data original de estréia:' 16 de Novembro de 2005 *'Flashback:' Nenhum; a narrativa quebra a cronologia para contar a história dos sobreviventes da cauda do avião desde o dia do acidente. *'Escrito por:' Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse *'Dirigido por:' Eric Laneuville Os primeiros 48 dias angustiantes na vida dos sobreviventes da cauda do avião são revelados. Collision (também conhecido como Old Habits) *'Data original de estréia:' 23 de Novembro de 2005 *'Flashback:' Ana-Lucia *'Escrito por:' Javier Grillo-Marxuach e Leonard Dick *'Dirigido por:' Stephen Williams A violência irrompe quando Ana-Lucia e seu grupo se encontram com Sayid e os outros sobreviventes. Ana-Lucia mantém Sayid preso. Kate e Jack cuidam de Sawyer quando Mr. Eko traz ele de volta ao acampamento sozinho. Os flashbacks revelam os problemas da vida de policial de Ana-Lucia depois de sofrer uma desgraça fatal por um autor suspeito que ela confiou em uma cena de crime. Por último, um por um dos sobreviventes da cauda do avião alcançam o acampamento. What Kate Did *'Data original de estréia:' 30 de Novembro de 2005 *'Flashback:' Kate *'Escrito por:' Steven Maeda e Craig Wright *'Dirigido por:' Paul Edwards O crime original de Kate, com o qual se tornou uma fugitiva é revelado. Enquanto isso, os sobreviventes se arranjam de seu próprio modo ao resto e Kate, sem dormir, toma conta de um febril Sawyer, e Mr. Eko tem uma surpresa para Locke em relação a escotilha. The 23rd Psalm * Data original de estréia: 11 de Janeiro de 2006 *'Flashback:' Mr. Eko *'Escrito por:' Carlton Cuse e Damon Lindelof *'Dirigido por:' Matt Earl Beesley Mr. Eko interroga Charlie sobre a estátua da Virgem Maria, Claire começa a perder confiança em Charlie quando ela descobre o seu segredo, e Jack é um interessante observador quando Kate dá a um recuperado Sawyer um novo corte de cabelo. The Hunting Party *'Data original de estréia:' 18 de Janeiro de 2006 *'Flashback:' Jack *'Escrito por:' Elizabeth Sarnoff e Christina M. Kim *'Dirigido por:' Stephen Williams Jack, Locke e Sawyer perseguem um determinado Michael depois dele entrar na floresta atrás dos temidos "Outros" em busca de Walt. Enquanto isso, Sun tem uma surpreendente reação ao desejo de Jin se juntar ao grupo de busca, e Hurley e Charlie conversam sobre o antigo enigma de "o que as mulheres querem". Fire + Water *'Data original de estréia:' 25 de Janeiro de 2006 *'Flashback:' Charlie *'Escrito por:' Adam Horowitz e Edward Kitsis *'Dirigido por:' Jack Bender Quando os sonhos surreais vividos por Charlie levam ele a acreditar que o bebê de Claire, Aaron, está em perigo, Locke suspeita que Charlie esteja se drogando de novo. Enquanto isso, Sawyer encoraja Hurley a agir de acordo com sua atração em Libby. The Long Con *'Data original de estréia:' 8 de Fevereiro de 2006 *'Flashback:' Sawyer *'Escrito por:' Steve Maeda e Leonard Dick *'Dirigido por:' Roxann Dawson Os sobreviventes temem que "Os Outros" possam ter retornado quando Sun é ferida durante uma fracassada tentativa de seqüestro. One of Them *'Data original de estréia:' 15 de Fevereiro de 2006 *'Flashback:' Sayid *'Escrito por:' Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse *'Dirigido por:' Stephen Williams Quando Danielle leva Sayid a um misterioso preso na floresta, ele se torna determinado a descobrir se ele é um dos "Outros". Enquanto isso, Sawyer descobre o ponto fraco de Hurley e chantageia ele para ajudá-lo a rastrear uma criatura elusiva da ilha que não irá deixar Sawyer em paz. Maternity Leave *'Data original de estréia:' 1º de Março de 2006 *'Flashback:' Claire *'Escrito por:' Dawn Lambertsen Kelly e Matt Ragghianti *'Dirigido por:' Jack Bender Uma desesperada Claire, junto com Kate e Danielle, tenta voltar a cena de seu seqüestro aonde ela acredita que pode achar a cura para a misteriosa doença de seu bebê, Aaron. Enquanto isso, Jack e Locke precisam manter seu prisioneiro em segredo do resto dos sobreviventes. Esse episódio é o único de todos os flashbacks de Claire que mostra suas experiências na ilha na época em que ela foi seqüestrada por Ethan, não sobre sua vida antes do acidente. The Whole Truth *'Data original de estréia:' 22 de Março de 2006 *'Flashback:' Sun *'Escrito por:' Elizabeth Sarnoff e Christina M. Kim *'Dirigido por:' Karen Gaviola Sun luta com o pensamento de contar a Jin um segredo recém descoberto que ameaça desarranjar todo o equilíbrio dos sobreviventes. Enquanto isso, Locke pede a Ana-Lucia para interrogar o prisioneiro para extrair mais informações do que ele, Jack ou Sayid conseguiram. Atores convidados são L. Scott Caldwell como Rose, Sam Anderson como Bernard, Tony Lee como Jae Lee, Michael Emerson como Henry Gale e Greg Joung Paik como Dr. Je-Guy Kim. Lockdown *'Data original de estréia:' 29 de Março de 2006 *'Flashback:' John Locke *'Escrito por:' Carlton Cuse e Damon Lindelof *'Dirigido por:' Stephen Williams Quando a escotilha de repente resolver ter vida própria, Locke é forçado a pedir ajuda a um aliado não muito razoável. Enquanto isso, Ana-Lucia, Sayid e Charlie vão dentro da floresta para descobrir a verdade sobre Henry. Atores convidados são Kevin Tighe como Anthony Cooper, Katey Sagal como Helen, Michael Emerson como Henry Gale, Andrea Gabriel como Nadia, Geoffrey Rivas como Father Chuck e Theo Coumbis como Jimmy Bane. Dave *'Data original de estréia:' 5 de Abril de 2006 *'Flashback:' Hurley *'Escrito por:' Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz *'Dirigido por:' Jack Bender Libby da apoio a Hurley quando ele começa a pensar que a ilha está dando um estranho efeito nele, e a razão de Locke é sacudida quando o prisioneiro fornece novas informações sobre a escotilha. Atores convidados são Michael Emerson como Henry Gale, Evan Handler como Dave, Bruce Davison como Dr. Brooks, Ron Bottitta como Leonard e Grisel Toledo como Nurse. ABC Press Release S.O.S. *'Data original de estréia:' 12 de Abril de 2006 *'Flashback:' Bernard e Rose *'Escrito por:' Steven Maeda e Leonard Dick *'Dirigido por:' Eric Laneuville Rose surpreende e vai veementemente contra o plano de Bernard de criar um sinal S.O.S.; faíscas românticas são reacendidas entre Jack e Kate quando eles entram na floresta para propor uma "troca" com "Os Outros"; e Locke começa a questionar sua fé na ilha. Atores convidados são L. Scott Caldwell como Rose, Sam Anderson como Bernard, Michael Emerson como Henry Gale, Wayne Pygram como Isaac e Donna Smallwood como Aussie woman. Lost: Reckoning *'Data original de estréia:' 26 de Abril de 2006 Isso é um episódio-resumo. Os sobreviventes do vôo 815 da Oceanic vem sido presos em um teste de fé desde que eles caíram na ilha. Descubra como essa fé vem sendo testada pelos sobreviventes do meio do avião e dos sobreviventes da cauda. Você é uma pessoa de fé ou de ciência? Esse é o dilema que atormenta os sobreviventes da ilha e que também define seus cárateres. Descubra como a fé na escotilha conduziu Locke na missão de se descobrir interiormente, e como sua descoberta em Desmond o conduziu a acreditar que escrever os números a cada 108 minutos iria assegurar a sobrevivência de todos. Além disso, a teimosia de Michael em achar Walt, os sobreviventes da cauda do avião lutando pela sua sobrevivência durante os primeiros 48 dias, direto para a colisão com os sobreviventes do meio do avião, as incertezas sobre as alegações do prisioneiro Henry Gale, e as tensões entre os sobreviventes e "Os Outros" deixaram todos questionando no que eles acreditam. Ainda mais, os poderes de cura no amor são explorados em um tímido Hurley tropeçando em convidar Libby para um encontro, através da forte ligação entre Sun e Jin, e através da atração - ainda não recompensada - por Kate de Jack e Sawyer. ABC Two for the Road *'Data original de estréia:' 3 de Maio de 2006 *'Flashback:' Ana-Lucia *'Escrito por:' Elizabeth Sarnoff e Christina M. Kim *'Dirigido por:' Paul Edwards Jack e Kate trazem um exausto Michael de volta ao acampamento e, com ele, novidades sobre "Os Outros". Enquanto isso, Ana-Lucia tenta fazer com que o prisioneiro confesse, e Hurley planeja um encontro surpresa para Libby. Atores convidados são John Terry como Christian Shephard, Rachel Ticotin como Captain Teresa Cortez, Michael Emerson como Henry Gale e Gabrielle Fitzpatrick como Lindsey. ? *'Data original de estréia:' 10 de Maio de 2006 *'Flashback:' Mr. Eko *'Escrito por:' Carlton Cuse e Damon Lindelof *'Dirigido por:' Deran Sarafian Mr. Eko pede a Locke para ajuá-lo a encontrar um local secreto que ajudará a resolver algumas perguntas sobre os mistérios da ilha. Enquanto isso, Jack e os outros sobreviventes tentam lidar com uma horrível situação na escotilha. Atores convidados são Adetokumboh McCormack como Yemi, Peter Lavin como Caldwell, Oliver Muirhead como monsignor, Melissa Bickerton como Joyce Malkin, Felix Williamson como Dr. Ian McVay, Nick Jameson como Richard Malkin e Brooke Mikey Anderson como Charlotte Malkin. Three Minutes *'Data original de estréia:' 17 de Maio de 2006 *'Flashback:' Michael *'Escrito por:' Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz *'Dirigido por:' Stephen Williams Um determinado Michael convence Jack e vários sobreviventes a ajudá-lo a resgatar Walt dos "Outros". Enquanto isso, Charlie luta contra a decisão de Mr. Eko de não continuar a construir a igreja. Atores convidados são Malcolm David Kelley como Walt, M.C. Gainey como Mr. Friendly, Tania Raymonde como Alex, April Grace como Ms. Klugh e Michael Bowen como Pickett. Live Together, Die Alone *'Data original de estréia:' 24 de Maio de 2006 *'Flashback:' Desmond *'Escrito por:' Carlton Cuse e Damon Lindelof *'Dirigido por:' Jack Bender Depois de descobrirem algo estranho em alto-mar, Jack e Sayid surgem com um plano de confronto com "Os Outros" e com esperanças de pegar Walt de volta. Enquanto isso, Mr. Eko e Locke vêem a desgraça quando Locke faz uma decisão de potencial terrível em relação ao "botão" e à escotilha. Atores convidados são Malcolm David Kelley como Walt, Henry Ian Cusick como Desmond, Sam Anderson como Bernard, M.C. Gainey como Mr. Friendly, Michael Emerson como Henry Gale, Clancy Brown como Kelvin Inman, Tania Raymonde como Alex, April Grace como Ms. Klugh, Alan Dale como Charles Widmore, Stephen Page como Master Sergeant, Michael Bowen como Pickett, Sonya Walger como Penelope Widmore, Len Cordova como homem nº 1, Alex Petrovitch como homem nº 2, Eyal Podell como homem jovem e Cathy Foy como recepcionista. Veja Também * Lost: A Segunda Temporada Completa em DVD * Transcripts * * *